from_far_awayfandomcom-20200214-history
Banadam
Appearance Banadam has long wavy hair and much wider eyes than most male characters, Izark especially. his facial structure slender, but still rounder which shows his youth. He's shorter than most males and skinnier compared to Izark. He is always seen with his hair loose and will either have a band on tied around his head or not. Personality Banadam is a former tribesman of the Gray Bird Tribe and is a proficient warrior. Despite this, he is a humble man and good friend to Noriko and Izark. He is kind and strong but has his weaknesses. Banadam excites easily and this causes him to cause a stir without thinking. He's also a bit of a hothead and quick to assume. However, despite all of this, he is still a good friend. He is also a man of honor and fair play as he offers to not pursue Noriko if Izark admits that he truly loves her. He keeps to his word as he hasn't made an attempt to woo Noriko since realizing that Noriko and Izark do love each other. Relationships Noriko Tachiki Banadam first meets Noriko in Volume 3, attacking her with a knife demanding to know where Gaya. He apologizes and begins a shy friendship with her. When he is under the influence of the evil spirit that resided within the White Mist Forest, it was Noriko who came to his defense and brought him back to rationality. Though he holds affection for Noriko, he is respectful of her choice to be happy as Izark's friend and companion. He later seems to no longer hold the same affection for Noriko or is at least respectful enough to bring it back up. Izark Kia Tarj Banadam and Izark were never close to each other when they first met even though it was Izark who help him and his friends out of prison. Banadam doesn't seem to feel comfortable around Izark and Izark seems to know that Banadam has feelings for Noriko which is the main reason for their indifference toward each other. When Banadam attempts to give Izark a chance to have Noriko or to let another man pursue her, they argue over Izark's distance and coldness toward Noriko which is followed by another one of Izark's seizures. When Noriko is taken, Bandam follows the now furious and mutating Izark to where the temple was. Upon witnessing a tender moment between the lovers, Bandam accepts that he has no place between them and moves on. Upon meeting again, he doesn't hold hostility toward Izark though he did not address Izark when he asks if Noriko accidentally met up with the wife and daughter of Jeida and their guard. Gaya il Biska Both Gaya and Banadam come from the Gray Bird Tribe that was forced to disband years ago. Considering his age, it's possible that Gaya knew him as a child or young teenager before the tribe disbanded. They managed to maintain contact and must have had a form of correspondence as Gaya knew about the fake rebellion (Or coup d'etat as that what it was meant to represent) that Jeida was unintentionally supporting and Banadan knew where Gaya lived. Gaya is also not bothered by Banadam's fits, going so far as to scold him for attacking Noriko. Koriki Like with his older brother Rontarna, Banadam is close friends with Koriki. Koriki picks on Banadam for his jealousy toward Izark, much to Banadam's annoyance and embarrassment. Judging from their ages, they must have known each other for some time as the Koriki shows to have no issues with delving into Banadam's private life. Rontarna Like his younger brother Koriki, he is a close friend of Banadam. However, despite being older, he is just as playful as Koriki and likes to meddle in Banadam's romantic life (or rather, lack of one). Even so, they are good friends and Banadam takes his role as their friend and protector seriously. Alef As commander of the Royal Guard, both Alef and Banadam were acquainted with each other and, potentially, were close as Banadam was rather happy to see his commander again. The two are similar as neither are great warriors like Izark, but Banadam is better at swordplay than Alef. Quotes Volume 3 Trivia * Banadam's relationship with Gaya is never fully explained in the series, but his interactions with her suggests that they have known each other for a long time. He mentions that they are both from the Gray Bird Tribe, which, considering the tribe has technically not existed for six years since disbanding, would imply they knew each other when the tribe was still active. * Banadam and Alef are not great warriors but Banadam is considerably better than Alef, who is his commander. ** It could also be that Alef, who has led an easier life as a fugitive than Banadam, might be a bit out of practice with his swordplay which would explain why he would prefer not to have confrontations. Category:Characters Category:Good Guys